


Worst Driver Ever

by pizarra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Human Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizarra/pseuds/pizarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is being driven around by the worst driver ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Driver Ever

_This is the worst idea ever,_ Dean thinks. _I’m gonna kill Sam for this!_

But to be honest, Sam’s right. Castiel needs to learn how to drive if he’s gonna start helping out with hunts, especially now that he can’t fly anymore. But still…

Dean has a death grip on the dashboard as Castiel makes another turn. “Dude, just—“

“I can handle this, Dean.” Dean grits his teeth at how calm Castiel is while the tires of the Impala make burnt marks on the pavement. And Cas is right; he grasped the fundamentals of driving pretty quickly—thank God for small mercies—but once he has, it seems like auditioning as a get-away car driver is next on his agenda. _God,_ Dean screams in his head, _I am so gonna kill Sam for this!_

“I know,” Dean says, still keeping his tone encouraging, despite his survival instincts telling him to say _fuck all,_ and just jump out of the car and onto the road. “But, you know, humans have _laws_ , and the law states that the speed limit is 75 miles per hour, and the last thing we need is for you to get a ticket, so could you just—“

Whatever commanding (but encouraging, _damn you, Sam!_ ) words he is about to say get stuck in his throat as Castiel huffs out a breath of irritation, then promptly floors the brake pedal. Dean hears the tires screech, and sees a big-ass tree approach them, and feels his body lurching forward due to the loss of acceleration. And he’s thinking that, after having survived dying and going to hell and being dragged out of hell and the Apocalypse and fucking Leviathans, a freaking car crash is perhaps the lamest way to die for a Winchester. _Fuck!_ Dean intends to scream it out loud—screw sounding like a girl, he’s gonna die here!—but can’t manage to unglue his gritted teeth, so he screws his eyes shut instead. _I’m gonna die I’m gonna die I’m gonna die—_

The earth stops moving (it’s the car, but it certainly felt like the earth was rising to meet his pretty face), and he opens his eyes as he hears Castiel growl beside him.

“I don’t like vehicles. They’re stifling and _slow_.” Castiel turns to him, openly glaring at him as if he’s the source of all evil in the universe. “Next time, you drive.”


End file.
